Breathe 2AM
by WingedWarrior16
Summary: SONGFIC*****Katniss is being forced to get married. Set three years after CF. Started out in 3rd person, but kinda faded into 1st.... Kale-- GalexKatniss. the song "Breathe 2AM " belongs to Anna Nalick


_**This is set about three years after "Catching Fire" and there has been no uprising. Katniss and Peeta are still pretending, and they have put off their Capital wedding...... until now.... **_

* * *

_2AM and she calls me,_

_Cause I'm still awake,_

_"Can you help me unravel my latest mistake,_

_I don't love him. Winter just wasn't my season."_

_**I look at the mirror again, inspecting the floor-length silk, white dress covered in gems and beads. She tried to make herself happy, but couldn't. This wedding wasn't her own. It was the Capitol's. She wpould have even put up with it, except for the fact that she was marrying the wrong person. Peeta. **_

_Yeah, we walk through the doors,_

_So accusing, their eyes_

_Like they have any right at all to critisize._

_Hypocrites. You're all here for the very same reason._

_**Everyone in the huge Capital church -family, friends, officials- can see that Katniss does not want to marry Peeta. Cares for him, yes. Loves him deeply? No. They all look upon her with their cold eyes, daring her to leave him; daring her to go along.**_

_Cause you can't jump the track,_

_While the car's on the cable,_

_and life's like an hourglass_

_glued to the table._

_No one can find the rewind button, girl._

_So cradle your head in your hands,_

_And breathe_

_Just breathe_

_**Katniss was told that if she doesn't marry Peeta,the Capital will kill her family, Gale, Gale's family, Madge, - everyone she ever cared about. That is why she is marrying Peeta. She has no choice. "Just breathe" she tells herself. "Just keep breathing."**_

_In Maty he turned 21 at the base at Fort Bliss,_

_"Just a day" he said down to the flask in his fist,_

_"Ain't been sober,_

_Since maybe October of last year."_

_**In the three years that Katniss was engaged, but postponing her marriage, Gale turned 21, and he took teh engagement hard- a betrayel of some sorts. For a while he kept trying to talk me out of it, and when that didn't work, he met Haymich. After that, the two became drinking buddies, and since Gale had many problems, mostly about me, he would drink everyday with Haymich.**_

_Here in town you can tell,_

_He's been down for a while._

_But my god, it's so beautiful when the boy smiles._

_Wanna hold him. Maybe I'll just sing about it._

_**Everyone and anyone can tell that Gale's been upset, and it's not that hard to figure out why. I want to explain everything to him. To tell him that I'd rather be marrying him than Peeta, rather be married d=uring a small ceremony in the Seam, instead of the grand one in the Capital. I wantto hold him, and tell him that I have and always will, love him. But I will never have that chance.**_

_Cause you can't jump the track,_

_We're like cars on the cable_

_and life's like an hourglass_

_glued to the table_

_No one can find the rewind button, boys,_

_So cradle your head in your hands,_

_And breathe,_

_Just breathe...._

_0oh breathe...._

_Just breathe..._

_**About a year of constant drinking has taken it's tole on his face, but behind it all, I can see that Gale's face is pained as as we walk down the isle. Since my father died, Gale agreed to give me away, but that was when he still thought that he could talk me out of the wedding, and now I think that the "giving away" part was much more literal for Gale. I can't let that stop me now, though. If I want to keep him alive, this is what I have to do, even if it kills me in the process. **_

_There's a light at each end of this tunnel_

_You shout,_

_Cause your just as far in,_

_As you'll ever be out._

_**We get to the end of the isle and Gale lets go of my hand. He looks me in the eye and whispers, "Please" **_

_**It breaks my heart to see him so pained. My eyes start tearing, and I trry to blink them back as I shake my head slightly. I whisper back softly, "I...I can't."**_

_**He nods slightly, looks at Peeta and says, "You don't know how lucky you are.", and walks back to his seat in the first row, next to Cinna. **_

_And these mistakes you made,_

_You'll just make them again_

_If you only try turning around....._

_**I take the first step up to the alter where Peeta stands. I pause for a moment. Looking up at Peeta, he understands.**_

_2AM and I'm still____awake writing this song _

_If I get it all down on paper,_

_it's no longer inside of me,_

_Threatning the life it belongs to._

_**Peeta smailes a sad smile at me and whispers to the priest. He looks back at me and nods, stepping down from the alter. I turn to the crowd.**_

_**"I'm sorry. I can't go on like this," I say. "It's not how I wanted it to be- how it's supposed to be."**_

_**A collective gasp comes from my mouth, a smile from my mother and Prim, a light in Gale's eyes.**_

_And I feel like I'm naked in front of a crowd,_

_Cause these words are my diary screaming out loud._

_And I know that you'll use them._

_However you want to._

_**I choose my words carefully, "Before I was entered in the Hunger Games, I had never spoken to Peeta. During the Games, I only wanted one person- needed them, even. But I knew that I couldn't live with myself if I let Peeta die, so I did everything in my power to try and bring us both home. I do care for him, don't get me wrong," I smiled weakly at Peeta, "but just...... not enough to do this" I gestured to my dress, and the wedding. "That one person that I needed, that wasn't Peeta."**_

_**I stepped off of the stairs, looking directly at Gale, who started to stand.**_

_Cause you can't jump the track,_

_We're like car's on a cable and_

_life's like an hourglass_

_glued to the table._

_**We met each other in the middle, and with the whole audience, and probably all of Panem, kissed.**_

_So sing it if you understand_

_**From the crowd, we heard mine and Gale's mothers started laughing, our siblings started clapping, and screaming, which was soon joined by the rest of the crowd.**_

_And breathe...._

_Just breathe...._

_**We broke apart after a fww minutes and rested our foreheads together, both breathing hard and grinning like mad. "I know two things," I whispered.**_

_**"Oh?" he raised an eyebrow, "And what are they?"**_

_**I swallowed, and tried to get my breathing under control, "Well, I love you, and," I chuckled, "you are definately not my cousin." **_

_**He laughed louder than I ever heard him laugh before, "Where did you EVER get that idea?" **_

_**As we walked out of the hall, back towards the train that would take us home to District 12, with my arm around his waist and his arm around my shoulders, everything was how they should be.**_

_0oh breathe...._

_Just....breathe..........................................._

_._

* * *

Review?!?!?!?!

Plz??????


End file.
